


See and Believe

by supercalivirgilistic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas' wings, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: Ever since Dean had met Cas all those years ago, he'd wondered about the wings on his back, but never gave them much thought until now.How was he supposed to know?





	See and Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a bunch of soulmate aus and it's come up once or twice the idea that only an angels soulmate can see their wings and I just thought I'd write mine this way since I haven't seen it yet.

 

Dean grumbled as he walked towards the table at Bobby's, casting a suspicious look around before sitting. Cas had gained a habit recently, which involved suddenly speaking from dark corners, wings curled around him. 

 To be honest, Dean wasn't sure why or where he gained the habit from, but the angel was here and alive so he wasn't complaining.

"What're you doing up so early?" Sam asked as he came into the room, phone held loosely in his hand as he raised an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean craned his neck around to give Sam a look for a second, raising his own eyebrow in a way that clearly stated 'i could say the same'

Sam scoffs but shook his head as he took a seat across from Dean. 

"Well, anyways, we got a call from Jody. Apparently they've had some weird stuff up there recently." 

Dean tapped a finger on the table. "What kind of weird stuff are we talking here?" He asked, yawning and looking around.

Sam smirked at him. "Well, there've been 2 or 3 murders in one of the older, Victorian style houses."

"So, this our kind of thing or just some serial murders?" 

Sam shook his head. "No sign of struggle, no sign of forced entry, no evidence of anyone going in on any of the security footage tapes posted in the area." 

Dean said nothing for a bit, before swinging his legs off the table and announcing, "Well, guess we'd better head out then, huh, Sammy." He said, clutching a mug of coffee to his chest as he walked away.

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, getting up and following his brother.

\----------------

Dean leaned heavily against the side of the grave, pressing a hand gingerly against a bloody spot on his shirt. 

"Shoulda known there'd be more than one ghost in a house like that." He huffed, before starting to dig once again. Sam watched from above, Cas standing awkwardly beside him. 

"Yeah, well, not like we weren't prepared for the worst anyways." Sam said, helping to haul Dean back out of the hole.

Dean just pursed his lips, throwing the lighter onto the uncovered grave. "Hasta la Vista, you bitch." He muttered as the flames roared in front of him.

"I think we got through that by the skin of our teeth; thanks for coming, Cas." Sam said as they walked back towards the impala.

Cas brow furrowed in confusion. "I wasn't aware of the fact that human teeth had skin." He said, turning abruptly as they reached the vehicle.

Dean leaned back as Cas' wings swung around.

"Woah, geez Cas! Watch where you swing those things, cool?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Cas froze, turning to Dean with his eyebrows once again furrowed with confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked, wings subconsciously twitching.

Dean's other eyebrow joined the first as he nodded towards Castiel's back. "The giant feathery limbs on your back?" He said in a questioning voice.

Sam looked between his brother and Cas, whose eyes had widened considerably. "Um, Dean? You sure you're fine? There's nothing there." He said. Leaning over the impala to rest his arms on the top. 

Neither Cas nor Dean seemed to hear him, as they continued staring. 

"Y...you can see them? My wings?" Cas asked, voice bewildered. 

"Well yeah, no shit Sherlock. Kinda hard to miss." Dean said, leaning against the side of his baby.

Cas looked a little awestruck, hands clenched tightly around the doorframe of the impala. "Are you aware of what... what that means?"

Dean looked cas over skeptically. "That the feathery appendages on your back tend to just slightly miss hitting people every so often?"

Cas glanced over at Sam before speaking again.

"Well, uh. Humans can't... typically.... our wings aren't usually visible to them. Except. Um, usually the angels soulmate can see them."

Dean's eyes widened for a second. "Sonofabitch." He whispered to himself. When he looked up, Cas was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot and a smile came across his face. "That explains a lot, you bitch." He said, snapping his fingers as he swung into the car. 

Meanwhile, internally, he was having a mini freak out. 'Holy shit.' 

To be fair, Cas' wings were amazing. 

So, once Sam was out of the way and his teasing ceased, Dean proceeded to hug and kiss his angel (and gloat about how he could finally do it.)

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. Any questions about the story, or anything is welcomed in the comments.
> 
> (Don't forget: I'm open for requests and prompts!)(my Kik is haikuvb and my tumblr is sspnk for private convos)


End file.
